The present invention is related to radio communication, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for connection of a high-power and low-power radio telephone network.
Nowadays, high-power radio telephone networks including GSM, AMPS, CDMA and satellite telephone network are well known. They are usually for public use in a large area. FIG. 1 partially shows a GSM network 10. The GSM network 10 comprises a base station 12 and mobile terminals within its covered area, such as a GSM handset 14. The GSM handset 14 communicates with another GSM mobile terminal under the operation of the base station 12.
Low-power radio telephone networks including PABX, KTS, HomeBase, DECT, PHS and PACS are also well known. They are usually for private use in a small area. FIG. 2 partially shows a DECT network 20 which is similar to the GSM network 10 in FIG. 1. The DECT network 20 comprises a base station 22 and mobile terminals within its covered area, such as a DECT handset 24. The DECT handset 24 communicates with another DECT mobile terminal under the operation of the base station 22. In the GSM network 10, the base station 12 is typically immobile and disposed in predetermined position. Contrarily, in the DECT network 20, the base station 22 is designed to be mobile or portable for fast setting up of a communication network in a small area.
As mentioned above, although a communication network of DECT can be fast and quickly set up, its coverage area is limited. As a remedy for that, it possible that a DECT network user can talk with a GSM subscriber. Traditionally, this is carried out by setting up a connection between two respective base stations through a wire telephone network. However, such a connection requires much time and work, and the DECT network user cannot talk with the GSM subscriber if there is no wire telephone network available in the neighborhood.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simplified method and apparatus for connection between two base stations of two respective radio telephone networks.
To accomplish the above objective, the present invention provides a base station for connection of a low-power and a high-power radio telephone network. The high-power radio telephone network comprises a first and a second terminal, while the low-power radio telephone network comprises a third terminal. The first terminal has a first interface for communication with an external device. The base station, which operates for the low-power radio telephone network, has a second interface compatible to the first interface, and communicates with the first terminal of the high-power radio telephone network through the connection of the first and second interface. Therefore, the third terminal of the low-power radio telephone network communicates with the second terminal of the high-power radio telephone network under the operation of the first terminal and the base station.
The present invention also provides a method for connection of a low-power and a high-power radio telephone network. The method comprises two steps. First, a base station is provided. The base station operates for the low-power radio telephone network and comprising a second interface compatible to the first interface for communication with the first terminal. Second, the first and second interface are connected together. Thus, the third terminal of the low-power radio telephone network communicates with the second terminal of the high-power radio telephone network under the operation of the first terminal and the base station.
Accordingly, in the present invention, the base station of the low-power radio telephone network can be directly connected to one of the terminals of the high-power radio telephone network. Thus, the connection of a low-power and a high-power radio telephone network can be easily set up and there is no need for a wire telephone network.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description which makes reference to the accompanying drawings.